The End of CDC?
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Chad has been involved in a car crash. Read how the Cooper's, Sonny, So Random Cast and Chad's closest friends live through Chad's condition. Will Chad pull through and live? CHANNY! Rated T because K sucks!
1. The End of CDC?

**Hey. I wrote this idea on mmy iPod and completely forgot about until today when I was looking through the apps on my iPod. Sorry if it sucks I wrote it about two months ago so I lost interest until now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or the characters but I do own the characters, Catherine, Tiffany, Chad's mom and dad. **

**Enjoy!**

It has been 2 weeks, 3 days, 2 hours, 53 minutes and 13 seconds since the car crash which Chad Dylan Cooper was involved in.  
>For Chad it was a normal day, going to work, having his usual banter with Sonny Munroe, making her angry and watch her storm off and then trying to be kind to her but it backfires on him.<br>But it wasn't a normal day because on that day, on the way to the studio Chad was unfortunately hit by a drunk driver.

SPOV  
>'Would the Mackenzie Falls and So Random casts make their way to Mr Condor's office please' the announcement went.<br>Great! What does Mr Condor want now?  
>I just went the Mack Falls way to his office because it was easier and quicker, but I was last to arrive there, wait no I wasn't the three named jerkthrob that I have a HUGE crush on wasn't there.<br>'Kids, we have some bad news' Mr Condor started but Portlyn interrupted him  
>'Can't you wait for Chad he isn't here yet'<br>Mr Condor sighed 'In fact Portlyn there is no point waiting for Chad because he was involved in a car crash on his way to work this morning!'  
>'What?' the Mack Falls cast and me shouted in unison.<br>I started crying but I don't know why, oh wait yeah I do the boy I love might not live to hear me say my true feelings about him and I might never see him again!  
>I stormed out of Mr Condor's office, ran straight over to my canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo and sped to the hospital.<p>

**Yeah, I know it is short but if you want more review this chapter love you all.  
>Review!<strong>


	2. Hospital

** Ok thank you for the reviews wanting me to continue this story so here is chapter two. Sorry if it sucks but I wrote it on my mobile. Review!

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance but I do own the characters Catherine, Tiffany and Chad's mom and dad!**

**SPOV  
>I ran from my car to the hospital's main entrance. I asked for Chad Dylan Cooper the receptionist told me room 123. I ran there. 121. 122. 123, here it is.<br>I saw his parents who I have met before at a party he held. His older and younger sisters were there, they were all crying.  
>'They say that the injuries are so bad he will be lucky to survive' Catherine his younger sister said.<br>Straight after she said that the doctor came out of Chad's room.  
>'I'm sorry Mrs Cooper it will be highly unlikely that Chad will pull through.'<br>We all burst into tears, even though he has been a jerk to me I love him. I won't be able to love anyone else like I love him.**

**Catherine's POV  
>Mom got a call at half eight this morning and she burst into tears, my older brother, Chad Dylan Cooper had been involved in a car crash. They didn't say if he died they just said he was involved in it.<br>He can't die, he just can't die.  
>Yeah he can be to cocky at times but he is my older brother by a year and I kinda look up to him.<br>We have been in the hospital for nearly two hours now and they haven't told us anything, next thing Miss Sonny Munroe makes her through the doors. Why is she here? Oh wait everyone knows that Chad and Sonny really like each other but they are so blind to see it.  
>The doctor came out and said he might not survive. No! This can't be happening! Chad dying? He has so many fans that love him, he has a family that love him and a girl that wishes he would ask her out but that might not happen now, because of the stupid idiot that crashed into my brother.<br>After Doctor Jenkins said that I ran into Sonny's arms for comfort as well as Tiffany and Chad, Sonny is basically my sister, I love her and she loves me.  
>Me and mom than went into Chad's room I just couldn't believe my eyes, Chad was hooked up to a couple of machines, he had a broken arm, leg, he was in a coma and he had cuts all over his face and arm that wasn't in a cast.<br>For some reason it has only been two hours since I saw him before he left for work, all happy and well and now he is here, I already miss his smile, hearing his cocky voice and just seeing him happy. I just whispered 'I miss him already!' Mom engulfed me in a hug 'We all miss him! We all do!' she whispered back to me.  
>End of POV<strong>

**Tiffany's POV  
>Chad looks terrible! I know he is the greatest actor of our generation but maybe he can't even get out of this mess. I don't want Chad to die neither does Catherine, mom, dad or Sonny. We all love him like crazy and we don't want to lose him.<br>End of POV**

**** Review if you liked it! Next chapter will be all of Sonny's POV! ****

**


	3. Chad's Hospital Room

**Hey! Here is another chapter for you readers! Wow! 7 reviews in two - well they are all from the first chapter- I am shocked! Well this chapter is a bit more deep, if you know what I mean. Sorry if the story is going too slow but if you don't like it that way I suggest you don't read it. **

**Shoutout for my reviewers:**

**EXTREME-RANDOMNESS  
><strong>**  
>Iloveyou<strong>

**mrpuppy**

**x0xalexis8**

**la de da**

**TVDTSCHANNY**

**and SWACsCDC**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance but I do own the characters Catherine, Tiffany and Chad's mom and dad!**

SPOV  
>I let Chad's family go in first they went in twos; Catherine and his mom then his dad and Tiffany.<br>When Catherine came out she was crying even more than she was before, he must be in a terrible condition.  
>His dad and Tiffany have just came out of his room. Mark nodded signalling that I could go in and see him.<br>I shakily lifted my hand to place it on the doorknob.  
>As I opened the door I heard the 'beeping' of the heart monitor and the ventilator that is helping Chad to breathe.<br>I carefully slipped through the gap in the door. I gasped as I took in the scene.  
>I thought Chad would only be in a coma but I was dead wrong his left arm and right leg were in casts.<br>"Excuse me, do you think he will pull through?" I asked a nurse even though Doctor Jenkins told us that he would unlikely pull through.  
>"I'm sorry sweetie, in this condition it will be a miracle if his does." I nodded slightly through my tears.<br>I went over to Chad's bed and carefully took his right hand in both of mine.  
>"Chad, I don't know if you can hear me but, please don't die. I don't know what life would be like without you. Mack Falls would be cancelled, So Random... Well I know you wouldn't want to here this but So Random would be really popular and then I don't know. So, please, stay with us."<br>Nothing, no response, nothing. Ugh! Why did this have to happen? I am not telling him who I feel I wanted to tell that to him when he is awake but I doubt he will pull through.  
>"Chad, I know I shouldn't have feeling but through the rivalry, I really, really like you."<br>End of POV

CPOV (Chad)  
>"... I really, really like you. Under the egotistical jerk there is an really sweet guy who I love, I love you Chad but I will never know if you feel the same way because you might not wake up." I heard Miss Sonny Munroe say.<br>I love you too Sonny!  
>Ugh! Stupid coma! Stupid drunk driver!<br>I want to wake up to tell Sonny that I love her too, to ask her out on a date, I want her to be my girlfriend, not any of the fake blondes I have dated but a down to earth, sweet, caring, funny, beautiful girlfriend, like Sonny. Why can't I wake up?  
>I listened to what Sonny was doing or saying all I heard were her sobs. She was crying.<br>"Chad, please wake up I miss you already. I miss your sparkly blue eyes, your cocky but beautiful smirk, your perfect bad boy voice and most of all I miss you! I miss you and I love you."  
>At that moment I wanted to jump up and take Sonny in my arms and comfort her tell her I am ok that everything is going to be fine.<br>End of POV

**End of chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please enlighten me by reviewing! It would make my day and tell me that you like this story! Thanks guys! Bye! xx**


	4. Tawni being thoughtful? Yes it is true!

**Hey! I know everyone wants me to make the chapters longer and I am working on that but I already wrote this chapter before I published the last chapter so bare with me ok? Review! I also have terrible writers block for my 'What You Mean to Me' and 'Is This The Final Chance?' so read those stories and PM me if you have any ideas, plus for 'What You Mean to Me' there has to be a song in every chapter. Thank you for the 5 reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. Shoutout:**

**channyobsesseddoct2**

**SWACsCDC**

**mrpuppy**

**la de da**

**and x0xalexis8**  
><strong>Thank tou for the reviews!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance but I do own the characters Catherine, Tiffany and Chad's mom and dad.**

Tawni POV  
>We didn't have rehearsals today neither did Mack Falls.<br>This is terrible that Chad jerk-face Cooper got into a car crash.  
>When Mr Condor announced this I noticed tears were streaming down Sonny's face. She must really love him! Before Mr Condor said that we could just go home and we didn't need to work today Sonny just stormed out, probably racing to the hospital so she could tell Chad, awake or not, that she loves him.<br>The So Random cast stayed at the studio so we could write some sketches but I couldn't concentrate, not knowing if Chad was going to live or not.  
>The cafeteria was literally deserted without the King of the Drama Snobs and his minions, so I decided to just grab a fro-yo and go back to the prop house where the others were. I was just entering the prop house when this thought came to mind.<br>"Guys" I asked said to everyone, luckily they were all in the prop house including Marshall.  
>"What is it Tawni?" Marshall asked.<br>"Do you know when Sonny comes to work for these next few days or weeks we need to be more generous, kind and caring. She loves Chad and if he does die I don't think she will ever get over it." Marshall nodded along with my suggestion.  
>"I agree Tawni. If he does die the studios will have lost a great actor and it won't feel the same without him." Marshall left after that, probably to call his Ma.<br>The boys and Zora cracked up in laughter.  
>"Tawni, you actually think Sonny loves Chad?" Nico asked while laughing.<br>"Don't you see it? When Mr Condor told us the news she burst into tears and stormed out probably going straight to the hospital. When they fight it isn't because they hate each other it's because they both have a crush on each other."  
>"Oh Tawni, you make me laugh sometimes!" Zora said in between giggles. This got me mad.<br>"I am telling the truth they love each other, if you don't believe me, treat Sonny like dirt while Chad either dies or recovers." After that comment I stormed out the prop house.  
>If they treat my best friend like a speck of dirt then I won't talk to them.<br>Ring! ring!  
>Oh that is my mobile going off.<br>Connie Munroe? Why is she calling me?  
>"Hello?"<br>"Tawni, umm... Hi do you know where Sonny is?" Connie asked really worried.  
>"Yeah... She's at the hospital."<br>"Oh with Chad? I heard about the car crash. Thank you for letting me know where she is. If she calls you tell her that she needs to call me"  
>"Sure thing Connie. I'll let you know if she contacts me"<br>I quickly hung up after that.  
>I grabbed my purse, phone and car keys.<br>As I was getting in my car Zora was running towards me.  
>"Tawni! Wait! You're right! Sonny needs support at this moment, not knowing of the person you truly love is going live or die must really suck. Are you going to the hospital?"<br>I smiled at Zora's speech. "Come on, get in, next stop to the hospital."  
>It was a quiet ride to the hospital it wasn't an uncomfortable silence though it gave me time to think. Think about the future. If I got to choose if Chad lived or died I would choose that he would live. Life without him would be boring, there would be no pranks, Sonny wouldn't be happy anymore, no rivalry. I don't want to admit this but I will miss Chad.<br>End of POV

NPOV  
>Why does Tawni have to be such a drama queen?<br>All we did was burst into laughter because she said that Sonny and Chad love each other.  
>Yeah right! Sonny and Pooper! Hahaha... wait!<br>Tawni was right Sonny did burst into tears when she heard about Chad.  
>Now Tawni is going to tell her that me, Grady and Zora (unless Zora went with Tawni) don't want to help her through the grief of this terrible news.<br>"G. I think we were wrong about laughing at Tawni, I have been thinking and she is right Sonny really does care about Chad"  
>"You're right! We need to get to the hospital... And fast." Grady said while standing up.<br>We ran like cowardly chickens to Grady's Range Rover. We took the quicker way of going through the dreaded Mack Falls set, not caring what Poopers minions said about our running. Wait! They all went home earlier so we were safe! Phew!  
>"G! Can't you run any faster?" I called over my shoulder as I reached his car.<br>Two minutes later Grady arrived and unlocked the Range Rover whilst still recovering after the 'long' run. He is such a wimp sometimes!  
>"Why sis we have to run?" He asked while breathing heavily.<br>"Because, man, we really need to get to the hospital. Come on the car started!" Oh1 I forgot to mention that I can't drive. Well I took my driver's test but I epically failed in the theory test. So Grady or someone has to drive me everywhere.  
>After two minutes of leaving the studios we were already on the highway. Yes we were got really fast but we really needed to get to the hospital quickly.<br>End of POV

**Ok that is the end of chapter four! Please review! It makes my frown turn upside down! Love you all who do review! Thanks for giving this story a chance! It isn't my best work but I am putting all my effort into it! Thanks again! Keep reviewing for the next chapter!**


	5. Darcy said What!

**I know I haven't updated this story n a while so here is the next chapter for all my readers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance but owning Sterling Knight would be perfect!**

Zora's POV  
>Tawni and I got the hospital pretty quickly after leaving the studio. I kept thinking to myself how hard it will be for Sonny without Chad. We didn't know how bad his injuries were and we didn't know if he was going to survive but earlier Mr Condor sounded really worried. Worried like Chad might not make it. Oh man! If Chad did you know...die. There would be no one to prank because Mackenzie Falls will probably taken off the air and the others won't want to prank anyone else but Mackenzie Falls. We walked up to the reception desk hand in hand (Tawni and I). Tawni was already crying as she didn't want her best friend's love to die and destroy Sonny.<br>"Chad Dylan Cooper please?" I asked politely to the receptionist.  
>"Room 154" She sounded really bored. I carefully pulled Tawni down the hallway. We didn't need to walk far to see Sonny sitting on one of these horrible plastic chairs crying her eyes out.<br>"Sonny?" Tawni choked out.  
>End of POV<p>

Tawni's POV  
>"Sonny?" I choked out through my tears. I didn't want to see my best friend like this. It is kind of killing me to see Sonny like this.<br>She didn't look up; all she did was carry on crying. "Sonny? Is he going to be ok?"  
>She shook her head in fear. "No, Tawni, they don't know if he is going to pull through, they said it would be a miracle if he did. I hope he does."<br>"We all do Sonny." Zora said. Sonny's head shot up surprised.  
>"You do?" Yeah she was definitely surprised.<br>"It would no fun in the studios if he didn't. He is actually kind of like a big brother to me." Zora said quietly with tears sliding down her face.  
>Suddenly a doctor came out of his room with a clipboard in his hands. "There is around only forty five percent he is going to pull through. I am sorry Miss Munroe but I have to go and notify his parents. I'll come and check up on him again in a couple of hours."<br>Chad has only forty five percent chance of pulling through. I think this is killing Sonny as well at the same time. Sonny just let even more tears out of her eyes. They were already red and swollen. Zora and I sat either side of Sonny and put an arm round her each.  
>"Sonny, can I go in and see him?" I asked hoarsely. She just nodded not wanting to speak at the moment. I got up and left my purse with the girls. I went into Chad's room cautiously not wanting to see what was inside. Even more tears welled up in my eyes when I saw him just lying there with a life support machine attached to him "Chad, please pull through, not for me, not for your family, not for your fans, for Sonny, she is waiting outside your room crying her eyes out. You have forty five percent of pulling through but I know you don't need statistics because you are Chad Dylan Cooper, please pull through, we all miss you." I touch Chad hand slightly as I got up from where I was sitting and left the room. "Please Chad." I whispered just as I walk out the door and sit back down with Sonny. Zora looked up and I nodded. She got up and slowly walked into his room.<br>"He won't wake up Tawn, I know he won't." Sonny muttered.  
>"How can you be so sure?" I ask her while hugging her carefully.<br>She shrugs and hangs her head while the tears slowly stop. "If Chad heard us he would be awake by now, I know I love him but I don't want to see him like this, in pain, his mom and I had a talk and we said that if he doesn't improve we are going to turn the life support machine off."  
>I gasped when Sonny said that. "Sonny you can't lose on Chad, if you love him you would stay with him no matter how long it took him to wake up."<br>Wow when did I become this kind?  
>"What if he never wakes up? What if it was fate that made him get in the car accident?" Sonny huffed.<br>"Fate decided none of this Sonny, but it did decide that you and Chad are perfect for each other." l said looking at her and then seeing the boys running toasted us.  
>"Sonny, where is he?" Nico asked out of breathe.<br>"In there, but Zora is in there." I say for her. The boys just wait outside with us and gave Sonny a comforting hug.  
>Zora came out two minutes later in tears. Grady hugs her and they sat down next to each other, Grady trying to calm down Zora down<br>"Tawni, I am going to see him." Nico whispers to me, not wanting to wake Sonny who has fallen asleep on my shoulder  
>"You must be Tawni." I look up at a blonde haired, brown eyed woman she had a slim figure but not size 0 one. "I'm Darcy, Chad's mom."<br>I nod. "I'm Sonny best friend, her mom isn't in LA right now so I thought it would have be best if I came down to the hospital, So Random is a family so we are all supporting Sonny, she lobs Chad and we all accept that, deep down I know he is a good guy, he just doesn't know how to show it at times because of his reputation. Since Sonny joined So Random he has been nicer towards us but he still has his huge ego." I carefully say trying to get comfortable while having Sonny sleep on my shoulder.  
>Nico came out of the room with a horrified expression on his face.<p>

Time passed and we heard nothing about Chad getting better, luckily Sonny was at asleep through it all, she was exhausted bless her, all the crying had tired her out and she couldn't fight against it anymore.  
>Nico sat on the other side of Sonny and we carefully laid her down on the seats with her head on Nico's lap so I could exercise my legs.<br>"Darcy, could I have a word?" I ask calmly.  
>"Of course you can Tawni, should we go and get a cup of coffee?" I nod.<br>We walked quietly to the hospital cafeteria, I had to break the silence  
>"Darcy, is it true that you were considering turning Chad's life support off?"<br>"Oh. I thought you didn't know, yes we have and no matter what you or any of Sonny's friends say I am going to try and get it turned off soon, he is brain-dead and can't do anything so why does he have the right to live?" Darcy said in a harsh way.  
>"Why would you say that about your own son? He is fighting for his life actually! All you care about really is getting all of his money when he has passed away, if he passes away."<br>"Tawni, I know you are trying to help, just stay out of my families business!" She shouted at me.  
>"You are luckily your husband took Catherine and Tiffany home so they didn't hear you might kill their brother. They love him and you might take him away from them. How do think they will feel after?"<br>I left Darcy speechless, well she should be she is the one wanting to kill her own son.  
>I walked away with tears slowly streaming down my face; I quickly wiped them away not wanting her to see them.<br>"You're right. Darcy called out. I turned round and looked at her in the eye. What you said was right, I should hurt my daughters like that, they love Chad to pieces and I don't want to see them so hurt. Tears were streaming down her face, it hurt her seeing Chad like this, and he is her son, so it is hard to see him like this in her perspective.  
>We walked back to where everyone else was sitting and sat back down, Nico looked at me with a sincere look.<br>Only time will tell if Chad will live or not.  
>END OF POV<p>

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
